worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Cold Winter 1947
Cold Winter 1947 Doujinshi Just to let everyone here know; Cold Winter 1947, limited as it was, was inspirational enough that someone actually did a pretty good doujinshi for it for Comiket 82.Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 02:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) What is it about? And is it available online and in english? Jungi (talk) 05:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Heinrike 'attacks' Hijikata. Hijikata seems 'What the heck? Well maybe...' until Mio barges into the room. Some serious 'angry-looking Mio and Hijikata 'OMG!' ensues. Mio runs off and Hijikata pursues. Cue 'I must not be good enough/YOUR THE ONLY ONE FOR ME!' scene. In another room Perrine is being a vouyer... "Ah... the Major's sweet voice..." (Maybe as long as Mio's happy Perrine's happy?") Heinrike finds and 'attacks' Perrine. There is a second story mostly dealing with Heinrike, as well as a few separate bits where Heide shows up. No translation as of yet. If no-one else does it, the group I help eventually will. (It is in my que as a future pick.)Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 02:35, October 2, 2012 (UTC) That is un-canonical doujinshi for adults and was not drawn by Humikane nor Nogami Takeshi. Is it appropriate to talk here? Treeplace (talk) 17:18, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Per the header info for the Cold Winter page; Cold Winter itself is not exactly canon. Besides; per site rules, I will only discuss that the doujin exists, but will never post any links. Part of the reason I made the first post anyway is that there is so little Cold Winter material available, that even an adult doujinshi; especially one with decent art, seemed worth mentioning. Makuhari Fan01 (talk) 20:27, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Fate of Suwa Masuzu in twitter story ? As it appears that the story of Cold Winter 1947 makes great strides in referancing the disapearance of Suwa Masuzu well as offical art of a Neruoi that appearst to look eerily like Suwa Masuzu. Given the implications it seems that Masasu was probably captured and Neruoified. Going on this theory: could it be that the twitter story incorperates a conspiracy revolving around her disaperance and even Neruification in order to somehow speed up or otherwise advance progress of a Mark 2 Walrlock unit? In additon do we know of the ultamate fate of Neruoified Masuzu after her sister Amaki came to protect her after Masasu became fatuiged and expended her energy? Did she survive the encounter and did she ever get help for conditon? Did she perish as a Neruoi despite Amaki's attempt at intervention in protectung her from being destroyed by the Mark 2 Warlock? Or is her fate in Cold Winter 1947 as of now left ambigus and unkown? If anyone has any further information regaurding confirming and providing further details refaurding this potentail plot point it would be a great way to establish the facts of the story of Cold Winter. :This is something I'd love to know more about too. It also seems rather likely all Witch-Neuroi are in fact captured, Neuroi-ifed Witches; we're lucky Mio didn't suffer that fate at the end of Season 2. BleedingUranium (talk) 00:27, May 2, 2017 (UTC)